Chalet Magic
by nightfaeries
Summary: The gang goes on a trip to a beach chalet and Beck and Jade has something planned for the bestfriends/couple. It's a game of Truth or Dare to form a new couple. Cabbie fluff and a little smut tease ;) TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! This is actually my first story here and I got really confused with all the guidelines and stuff. Do excuse me heh, I am still a noob... I just want to say that this fanfiction is inspired by some of my friends, so shoutout to them LOL. I hope it's fluffy enough for you cabbie fluff obsessed people out there (like me).**

**Disclaimer: I would most certainly like to own Victorious and make Cabbie an official couple but no, it's Dan Schneider's so phooey for me...**

* * *

><p>"Andre, could you help me take the BBQ stuff in? Thanks."<p>

"Did you guys get chicken and beef?"

"WHERE IS THE ICE?"

"MY MAKE UP IS MELTING!"

"I want marshmallows, Robbie."

It was a sweltering Monday afternoon in sunny Los Angeles and the gang; Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie, with two uninvited guests, Trina and Sinjin (they had decided to invite themselves, like they always do), were busy unloading things into their chalet that they booked a week ago. They have all decided to spend some time together, having a barbecue and just celebrating the start of summer break. Beck and Jade were going to visit Beck's uncle in Canada later in the week and are not going to be back until nearing the new school year while Cat was going to Hawaii with her Nona for a relaxation trip. The rest? They just went with the flow.

By now, Trina and Sinjin were dating. Trina had actually found something attractive about Sinjin and of course, he was more than happy to date someone like Trina. When Trina heard that her sister, Tori, and her friends were going to rent a chalet near the beach, Trina insisted that she must tag along and brought Sinjin with her.

Now, they have reached their cottage-like apartment and were unloading their baggage and things they needed for the barbecue.

Cat wanted to share a room with Robbie and Sinjin insisted that he and Trina shared a room, which received weird looks from their kind-of friends. Beck and Jade were obviously going to share a room, Jade would probably stab anyone with rusty scissors if they get in their way. The decision of Tori and Andre sharing a room was made for them, and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay guys, let's see. We have everything now. Me, Andre and Robbie will set up the fire, Tori, Jade, Cat and Trina will marinate the food." Beck gave out the responsibilities to each of them.

"Then what do I do?" Sinjin asked sadly.

"You...er. You can just sit over there and observe any creatures that appears," Beck sighed.

"OOH FUN!" Sinjin clapped his hands together excitedly and proceeded to carry out his "duty".

...

After awhile, the boys finally managed to set up the fire and the girls were done marinating the meat.

"Now I smell like stinky poo!" Trina whined and complained, which make Jade roll her eyes.

"Hey, can someone shut her up because my ears are bleeding," Jade spoke in an annoyed tone.

Cat gasped and Tori tried to prevent any of them to start a fight. Trina just snorted.

"Guys, I bought some chili. It's somewhere on the counter. Could someone help me take it?" Robbie shouted into the apartment where the girls were from outside.

"I'll get it!" Cat said cheerfully. For her best friend and secretly, the love of her life, she'll do anything that he requires.

"Why is there need for chili, ain't I hot enough..." Trina mumbled in annoyance which made both Tori and Jade gag.

...

"Chicken's done! Who wants some chicken?" Andre announced. He was the chef for the night.

Everyone was huddled around the stone table just next to the barbecue pit eating, talking and laughing away.

"Robbie, please eat the corn..." Cat pouted because Robbie refused to eat the corn that she had specially prepared for him.

"Okay Kitty Cat, just for you alright," Robbie finally gave in after Cat's constant pleading.

Cat was feeding Robbie and in turn, Robbie was feeding Cat.

Tori was the first to notice.

"Aww, look at those two Jade. Aren't they cute," she pretended to talk to Jade, but loud enough for both of them to hear as well.

"Oh yeah, so cute. I'm not surprised that they will suddenly get attached and lose their virginity to each other by tonight," Jade said in sarcasm, deciding to join in.

Both of them blushed upon hearing what Jade had said./div

"Baby, don't need to tease them..." Beck chimed in, "We'll play Truth or Dare later and let you work your magic alright."

"It's disgusting how they are acting all couple-like," Trina commented insensitively, like always, and Jade glared at her.

"Well it's disgusting how you and Sinjin are a couple even," Jade retorted, trying to defend her ultimate ship.

Sure, Jade did just tolerate Robbie. But Cat was her best friend and she had heard Cat talk about Robbie a lot and knew how much he meant to her. Also, she did see how happy he made Cat most of the time. Slowly, it became her ultimate shipping. However, it was a secret, and not even Cat knew.

"Heyyy! Are you all just going to let her insult my relationship with Sinjin?!" Trina retorted furiously, receiving not many reactions from the people around her.

"Don't be mad baby," Sinjin tried to calm Trina down by caressing her back in slow, circular motions.

Trina was engulfed with rage and so she stood up and stormed into the apartment, with Sinjin scurrying after her.

"So that happened..." Andre spoke casually.

...

After the extremely scrumptious dinner, as Robbie would describe it, most of the gang sat in the living room of the apartment while Robbie and Cat were outside roasting marshmallows and making s'mores as desserts for them.

"Okay guys, hear me out." Beck started.

"Jade told me that Cat really likes Robbie and me and Andre knows that Robbie really likes Cat, well you know what happened at the Cow Wow right."

"Yeah so..?" Tori prodded.

"So, later, after they're done with their roasting of marshmallows and such, we'll play a game of truth or dare and, try to make Cat jealous." Jade started explaining.

"Why make Cat jealous though?"

"So that Robbie can confess to her," Jade concluded.

"But why woul-"

"Or you can dare them to make out, have sex, I don't mind," Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Okay fine..."

"Making Cat jealous," Andre started.

"Will cause Cat to try to be more imitate with Robbie?" Tori finished.

"Exactly."

"Ooh here they come!"

"HEY PEOPLE!" Cat shouted.

"Hey Cat."

"Hi..."

"What..."

"ROBBIE AND I ROASTED MARSHMALLOWS!" Cat said excitedly.

"We know..."

"Jadey, do you want some?" Cat asked.

"NO AND STOP CALLING ME JADEY!"

"Wow... Wow okay," Beck tried to calm Jade down while she crossed her arms in annoyance. "How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Beck suggested, starting to get into the plan.

Everyone agreed unanimously.

"Hey, should we ask Trina or Sinjin if they want to play?" Tori suggested.

"Please no, and they're probably playing smooch face up there," Jade spit in disgust.

"Well okay... Let's play then. I'll get a bottle!"

...

They spent the last 30 minutes playing and they haven't had the chance to make Cat jealous. When the bottle pointed to Robbie, which was rather rare, he had gone with truth and still truth. By now, there were lips lock between Tori and Andre and hugs shared between Beck and Tori and flirting between Andre and Jade, which made Jade bitter and sick. She couldn't stand it anymore. So when the bottle pointed at Robbie again, Jade decided to harass Robbie.

"What's with all the truths Robbie? Why not choose a dare now? Are you too scared?" Jade said slyly, and to his surprise, no one stopped her.

"Okay fine... So I choose dare then," Robbie gave in.

"Alright, let's see... I dare you, to make out with Tori. For one minute."

"HUH?" both Tori and Robbie gasped at the same time.

Cat at the same time, was in shock too. She felt her cheeks growing warm, then hot. Robbie stole a glance at her, but she turned away.

"Come on Robbie, just do it. Or, did you want to do it with Cat?" Jade taunted.

"No... I..." Robbie was in shock.

"Yeah you can make out with Cat!" Tori made her statement quickly, earning a glare from Jade. Tori didn't want to kiss or even make out with Robbie. It felt so wrong to her. Just hurting Cat, someone who isn't very good at keeping her emotions inside of her. She surely didn't want to see Cat cry.

"Did you or did you not glance at Cat?" Jade continued to speak in a scary tone.

Robbie took a s'more and bit it nervously.

"I- I uh.. I did..." Robbie's cheeks flushed with red.

He was really nervous. He didn't want to make out with Tori. Yes, he did like Tori before, but that was just a small crush. He had long gotten over it and he's still majorly crushing on Cat. She looked as if she's about to burst into tears. But wait, Cat didn't like him... Did she? She ran away from him during the Cow Wow after they kissed. But she kissed back...

Robbie's mind was in a state of confusion when Jade suddenly spoke, "Well all this waiting made me bored and tired. Come on Beck, let's go to bed."

"Okay..."

"Hey Andre... Wanna go look at the stars?" Tori motioned to him.

"Alright, that's cool with me, let's go."

The four of them went to do their own little things, leaving both Cat and Robbie in the living room alone. For a minute or two, there was an awkward silence.

"So..." Robbie decided to break the silence.

"Cat? Are you alright?" Robbie asked.

Cat didn't react.

"Come here Kitty Cat..." Robbie patted his knees, motioning Cat to come sit on his crossed legs, like she always did when she was upset about something.

She didn't move.

Robbie decided to scoot over to where she was, and he pulled Cat close to him.

"What's bothering you Cat?" Robbie asked while rubbing her shoulder.

"All this! Saying that you like a girl that is special and pretty. Jade daring you to make out with Tori!" Cat dug into Robbie's chest, sobbing.

"It's okay Cat... I wasn't planning to do it anyway... But, I just don't understand. Why are you so bothered about these things? It's not like you like me or anything, right?"

"I don't like you Robbie, I love you! I loved you ever since that supposedly stage kiss. I love you so much Robbie. I felt wonderful when you kissed me at the Cow Wow and I ran away because I was confused and scared. You're like my best friend but I really love you. It feels so wrong to love you Robbie. But you make me so so so happy. You make me smile when I'm sad, you are like so cute every time you smile and every time we hug each other, I can feel your warmth. I really hated that you brought Gabriella to the Cow Wow even thought I didn't want to go with you. I love you so much until I can't describe it. I-"

"Cat, hey Cat... I really love you too..."

With that, Robbie pressed against her small but sweet lips. They kissed passionately for a few seconds. Then Cat broke off, breathing heavily.

"Robbie,"

"Cat,"

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Cat finished, shy at her statement.

"Of course I want to Cat," Robbie smiled at her warmly, "It would be my pleasure."

"Aww thanks Robbie," Cat cooed, before pressing her lips against Robbie's once again as they continued to kiss.

...

"Come one lets go to our room Robbie, I don't like the floor here..."

Robbie stood up and Cat wrapped her arms on his neck and her legs on his torso, pulling him close and kissing him while he went up the stairs.

Once they reached their room, they collapsed down on Robbie's bed and Cat started unbuttoning Robbie's shirt. He shivered slightly. Both of them continued to kiss while Cat caressed Robbie's chest with one hand and wrapped his neck with another, playing with his soft, fluffy curls.

"Hey Cat... Do you have my co-" Jade suddenly barged in, but both Cat and Robbie were too into what they were doing with each other, oblivious to Jade.

"Okay, have a happy make out session then..." Jade walked out, locking and closing the door behind her.

Robbie continued to kiss Cat passionately, gently brushing his tongue against her lips to grant access into her small yet cute mouth, which she of course did.

Cat started to whimper when their tongues touch and Robbie just hugged her tighter. She draped her leg over his and ran her finger over his faint abs. It continued for at least an hour before Cat felt really exhausted. She broke off, and cuddled into his neck, pecking it a few times. It sent Robbie's heart fuzzy.

Robbie's hand searched for Cat's and when he finally found it, they automatically intertwined, like fitting puzzle pieces. He used his other and to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer to him and slowly kissing her forehead. Cat then carefully removed Robbie's glasses, and kissed his cheeks lovingly. She stared into his eyes and gushed, "Robbie, you're so cute without glasses hehe..."

"You're cuter, Kitty," Robbie nuzzled his head on Cat's shoulder.

Cat looked up for another kissed and then drifted off to sleep in Robbie's arms comfortably. Robbie just cuddled back and he too, drifted off to sleep.

{E N D}

* * *

><p><strong>SO, how did you guys like a little Trinjin there. It might be disgusting, like Jade said, but my friend and I thought they were cute together. About the Cabbie fluff, how did y'all like it? Do give me some reviews yeah? It's my second time ever writing Cabbie fluff.<strong>

**A little bit of myself though, I write mostly on WattPad and yeah... My username is the same here and on WattPad so do check it out if you are obliged to!**

**Oh and, this might be a two-shot, for all you know! I have the ideas so let me know if you want it to be a two-shot! Reviews please! :D**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A lot of references from VicTORious, but I certainly do not own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p>Cat woke up to the warm sun streaming into the room. She blinked, then blinked again to try to avoid the sunlight that was hitting her face. She tried to move, but she was caught in something. She could feel that her legs were tangled with someone else's. She turned her head, only to see Robbie peacefully asleep. She couldn't remember what had happened last night.<p>

Then it hit her.

They were together. They made out and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Cat's nose twitched as she leaned in to kiss him at the corner of his eye. He stirred and unwillingly tried to pry open his eyelids.

"Hey Babe," he croaked, his voice sounding a little hoarse but a smile formed at the corner of his lips.

"That's so sexy," Cat whispered and returned his smile.

"Not as sexy as you," he teased her before giving her a peck on her lips, making her blush and giggle.

Cat struggled to sit up, however to no avail as Robbie's arms still had a strong grip, pulling her closer to him.

"Robbie, I wanna get up," Cat playfully tickled his bare abdomen.

"Hey, I wanna snoodle for a bit. Can we, Princess?" Robbie pouted, trying to resist struggling from the tickles she sent.

"Okay, whatever you say," Cat replied as her legs wrapped tighter onto his.

They rubbed their noses together before Cat licked Robbie's upper lip. He stroked Cat's hair, then ear gently and lovingly. She leaned her head down to leave a path of tiny pecks on his neck, which made him shudder. She caressed his messy knotted curls while snuggling into his neck.

Robbie rubbed her arms, before reaching back to pull her closer to him. She returned the hug before teasingly kissing his neck, then jawline all the way to his ear, nibbling his earlobe before kissing him at the corner of his lips.

"Hey... Stop doing that..." His brows knitted before whispering, "You know how bad I want those lips on mine..."

"Then you have to try to get it," Cat tried to challenge Robbie.

Every time Robbie tried to lean in to kiss her, she darted away playfully, teasing himp. It went on for a while before Robbie loosened his grip around Cat and grabbed her head lightly, pulling her head towards his. Robbie gently placed his lips on hers, giving her a light peck. But she didn't kiss back. He frowned.

Then suddenly, he felt a pair of familiar lips crushed on his. It was Cat's of course. She gave him a light peck before giggling and went on to nibble on his lower lip, meanwhile oscillating her fingers on his bare chest, making him stiff for a bit. She then shoved him on his back and climbed on top of him, with her legs on either side of him. She started leaving kisses on his collarbone before playfully sucking on it. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the moment that they were sharing. She started to nibble on his earlobe, which made him moan softly.

"Someone has a sweet spot, doesn't he," Cat whispered into his ear before kissing it.

He just nodded.

She went on to kiss his chest, intertwining their fingers together. Robbie gave her light pecks on her forehead and used his free hand to rub circles on her back.

"So, for breakfast, what do you want?" Robbie just causally asked.

"You," Cat said seductively.

"You can't possibly eat me," Robbie gave a halfhearted laugh.

"I can... Like this!" She started by nibbling his upper lip then went on to lightly suck his neck like a vampire, pinning his body down with hers, making him hug her tighter.

"Okay I'm sorry Robbie," she giggled, "Let's go make breakfast now."

...

Both Cat and Robbie made their way down to the first level and to their surprise, even with all the cuddling in their room, they were the first one up it seems.

"I'm going to cook eggs, can you help me put the bread in the toaster? She tipped her toes, reaching above to kiss his chin before grabbing some eggs and a pan.

Robbie efficiently did what he was told before sliding his arms to hug Cat, who was busy cooking the eggs and it caught her by surprise. He rested his chin on her forehead.

"Aww Robbie, why are you so adorable," she cooed.

"Because I met the most wonderful girl in my life and now she's my girlfriend," he mumbled shyly.

"Eggs are done!" She announced excitedly.

She put away some for her friends in a tupperware container and Robbie brought the plate to the couch with his hand intertwined with hers, pulling her along.

He sat on the couch and she placed herself comfortably on his lap. He started feeding her, bit by bit, and himself, sharing the bread and the egg. Cat took the spoon and gently smeared some jam on his lips before kissing his lips, eating the jam away.

"Hey lovebirds! Up so early cuddling by yourselves eh?"

It was Jade. Anyone could have guessed.

Beck was behind her, not very pleased about Jade teasing them, however he thought that it was cute.

"Jadeeee," Cat whined, blushing.

"Seriously, are you eating Robbie for breakfast?" Jade continued to question.

Robbie put down the plate and wrapped his arms around her tighter and nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck.

"So both of you got together last night?" Beck asked, trying to divert to a less awkward topic, making eye contact with Robbie.

"Yeah..." Robbie mumbled under his breath, tickling Cat a little with his warm breath, "I love her, so much."

"Awwe Robbie, I love you too hehe..."

"Okay, I've seen enough... Let's go have breakfast, Beck," Jade rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed while their arms hooked around one another.

"There's eggs in the container!"

"NO!"

...

Most of the gang were in the living room, except for Tori and Andre. Trina was being served like a queen by Sinjin, fanning her (even though the air conditioner was on) and feeding her grapes, she made him do it. Beck and Jade were having an intense mobile phone game competition with Jade cursing and swearing now and then when Beck won her or things like that. Cat and Robbie were, yet again, cuddling, giving each other sweet pecks in-between whispers of compliments and comforting words like "I love you"s or "You're so cute".

"Hey Cat, when are you and your lover boy going to stop this whole 'oh let's cuddle and slowing have sex' thing," Trina commented in annoyance, disgusted at the sight of them acting so sweet to each other.

"Hey, I think they're cute..." Sinjin piped in, trying to make a stand, only to receive a glare from her.

"CONTINUE FEEDING ME!" Sinjin sighed and he did what he was told to do so.

"Hey, where's Andre and Vega? Did they become lovers too, not that I care but I asked because I want to," Jade remarked sarcastically.

"Haven't seen them,"

"Nope, not at all,"

"HEY GUYS!" Tori suddenly popped in the living room, with Andre following her behind.

"Speak of the devils..." Jade mumbled under her breath.

"We found this beach volleyball court while taking a morning walk just now and we booked it for an hour at 1pm. So how about we go to the beach now and just relax and play some beach volleyball?" Andre explained to prevent others from thinking that Tori was over excited for nothing.

"Okay,"

"Sure!"

"Yay I love beach volleyball!" Cat cheered excitedly.

"So how about we all go change and head off the the beach now?" Andre suggested, receiving several nods in agreement.

Cat started unbuttoning Robbie's shirt, which made the rest in the room groan, including Robbie himself.

"Cat... He meant we change in our rooms, not here!" Robbie tried to convince her.

"Kaykays..." Cat agreed before lacing her fingers with his and dragging him up the room.

...

After they all changed, they headed to the beach. There were not many people there, so they found a good spot for all of them to tan and rest at, very close to the volleyball court.

Cat brought two towels, one pink and one blue for her and Robbie respectively. She spread the towels across the soft warm sand, overlapping the two towels so they could be closer to each other when they laid on the towels.

The girls, even Trina, started taking out their outer layers of shirts, revealing their bikini bodies. Jade had a black two piece with some gold embellishments and it complimented her bronze skin. Tori was wearing a matching light blue two piece, plain and simple. Cat was wearing a neon pink two piece, a very girly one that completely explains her bright red hair and cheerful personality. Trina, surprisingly had a good figure, she wore a teal two piece, that complemented her well worked figure really well. The boys' eyes widened at the sight of the girls, in utter shock and amazement.

Both Andre and Beck removed their shirts to reveal their well chiseled bodies, while Sinjin revealed his self tanned skin which was literally two shades darker than his original skin colour.

Cat started to help Robbie unbutton his shirt, but Robbie grabbed her hand to prevent her from going further. She shunned him with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Cat but I'm not really comfortable revealing my body to all these bodies..." Robbie stuttered.

"Robbie... I've seen your body and it's perfect as it is!" Cat begged, squinting her big brown eyes, while tugging on his shirt, " You have a really nice body to show off, Robbie..."

"You really think so Cat?" He asked and she nodded like her life depended on it.

"Okay..." Robbie was still a little reluctant to take off his shirt but he let Cat do it anyway.

"Yay Robbie!" Cat begin to unbutton his shirt again and grabbed some suntan lotion, smearing it onto Robbie's chest, working her way down to his cute little faint abs.

After she was done blending the suntan lotion onto both of them, she sneakily wrapped her arms around his torso from the back and used her fingers outline her vaguely defined abs. He then placed his hands on hers, slowly rubbing it as a sign of comfort.

"Awe they look so cute together!" Tori whispered to Jade, totally thrilled. "I'm so happy for them, they finally are able to be together, as a couple!"

"Yeah yeah Vega, not only you are happy..." Jade scoffed.

"Alright then, I'm not the only happy one..?" Tori widen her eyes and thought that it was unnecessary for Jade to have made that comment.

...

"HEY! HIT IT YOU IDIOT!" Trina screamed at Sinjin.

They were playing beach volleyball by now and they were split into teams of four. Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie were in one team, Tori, Andre, Trina and Sinjin were in another, and it was in Beck's team's favor.

"It's not hit, Trina! ITS CALLED SPIKING!" Robbie screamed over the net, but Trina didn't care.

Now, it was Sinjin's time to serve. He tried to show off a perfect serve, but the ball decided to do otherwise. It changed direction and went targeting Cat's head, hitting her hard enough to actually give her a mild concussion. She screamed upon the ball contacting her skull, and collapsed onto the ground. Robbie screamed her name before running towards her.

...

"Cat... Cat?"

Cat tried to lift her eyelids. Her vision was blur for a moment, before being able to focus. The first person she saw was Robbie. His face was just a few inches apart from hers. She saw him heave a sigh of relief.

"Robbie? Where am I? What happened?" Cat asked in a daze.

"We're in our room Cat... You got hit by a volleyball just now... I hope your alright now..." Robbie said in a soft and sweet manner which made Cat's heart flutter.

"Yeah... Just got a head on my bump..." She mumbled, her eyes half open while she struggled to sit up.

Robbie climbed onto the bed, slowly lifting her onto his lap before slipping his fingers, one by one, between hers and used his other hand to rub her little head bump.

Cat smiled at it.

After a few minutes of silence and just plain cuddling, Cat decided to speak.

"Robbie, did anyone tell you that you're the most wonderful boyfriend in the universe?"

"No Cat... You're the first...and the last..." he said sheepishly, his cheeks starting to grow pink.

"Aww Robbie, you're so sweet..." Cat murmured before hazily falling asleep on Robbie's chest.

{E N D}

* * *

><p><strong>HIHIHI! It's an update, and it's fluffier. I can't help but feel that I can only write intimate stuff when the couple is together because everyting in the friendship seems so wrong to me. Well, I did grow up in a much different society though, but I'm learning! Oh and that volleyball thing, it was inspired by my friend who plays volleyball. I asked him why the players "fall" and he got so pissed off because it's called "diving". It's been an inside joke ever since. I made Robbie kind of a volleyball guy but we all know that he isn't the type who does sports. It's just me liking volleyball so much recently.<strong>

**I kind of feel like I've over fluffed but I'm still contended with it. My heart was on the verge of exploding when I was writing this. Just to make a point though, I'm not going to do cabbie smut for a long time, I still have to slowly take in their cuteness and innocence. Please excuse me.**

**ANND! I currently have so many ideas for cabbie fics. One (multi-chaptered), that is coming soon, is going to be a little based on my life but in Cat's point of view. I have been thinking a lot lately. The first chapter will be up, I say, on Saturday and then I'll probably update it every Saturday. For It's Just Us, I'm still brainstorming so maybe next monday, we'll have a new chapter?**

**Enough for the rambling, but do REVIEWWWW! Everytime my phone "dings" and it's an email from fanfiction, I get so happy because people are actually reading my stories!**

**xo**

**Winnie**

**(Ps, did anyone listen to Matt's podcast with _This is Rad! _on Lou Reed? Literally died when he said "Suckin' on my dingdong" like 4-5 times, yeah I counted. He's so funny! Oh and, Matt's birthday is coming like in less than 10 hours for me, I live in Singapore by the way. I originally wanted to make a collage and mention it to him on Twitter but I gave up halfway because my photo editor sucks. I might have been only a fan for like three months but this dude, hot and cute and all, has influenced me a lot guys... heheh)**


End file.
